At the present time there is an increasing need for controlling access to particular areas of mobile platforms. More specifically, there is an increasing need to control access to a cockpit of a commercial aircraft. Present day security systems often involve a simple lock or other system requiring the use of a key to unlock a door leading to a cockpit. However, such systems can be inconvenient for flight attendants who may need to periodically enter the cockpit area of an aircraft, such systems require a low force to open the door in case of decompression event.
Present day systems for preventing unauthorized access to the cockpit of a commercial aircraft through the use of a key can be forced open, and also can be foiled by an intruder if the intruder should gain access to the key. Accordingly, there is a strong need for a security system for preventing unauthorized access into a cockpit of a commercial aircraft which does not suffer from the above-described limitations.
More specifically, there is a need for a security system for use on a commercial aircraft which provides the pilot, co-pilot or other occupants of the cockpit a signal that entry into the cockpit is being requested. Such a system would ideally give the individuals in the cockpit an opportunity to make an assessment as to whether or not entry into the cockpit will be permitted either immediately, or whether entry should be denied. There is further a need for such a system which allows the pilot, co-pilot or other cockpit occupant to unlock the door separating the cockpit from the cabin area of the aircraft from a convenient location within the cockpit. Also required is the ability for the flight attendant to unlock the door after alerting the pilot and co-pilot for a pre-set time, in case the pilot and co-pilot are both incapacitated.